


Wonderful, wonderful life

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Drama, Easter eggs season!, Humor, M/M, Oleg dies, Oleg lives, Oleg lives again, Zombie AU, so complicated lol, some Easter eggs inside
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зомби!ау по мотивам Времени Ворона-5 и событий Эпилога</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful, wonderful life

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: D. Oranus  
> Краткое содержание в искусстве хэштегов: #олегживи —> #олегчезадела

У всех иногда возникают такие мысли — в минуту отчаяния, от скуки во время ожидания поезда, в темноте, когда безуспешно пытаешься заснуть. Каково это — лежать в земле?

В симпатичном свеженьком гробу, еще не поеденном временем и влагой, в нарядном костюме, не ношенном в лучшем случае со свадьбы, в туфлях, которые малы на пару размеров — безутешная семья слишком торопилась собрать одежду в морг, чтобы думать о твоем посмертном удобстве.

Вдруг, думаешь ты, это каким-нибудь роковым образом случится: тебя похоронят живьем. Закроем глаза на то, сколько дней твое тело валяется в морге, пока идет освидетельствование, — это еще если тебя не убили, а то и от полиции надо дождаться отмашки: можно! закапывайте этого своего! — вот этот безысходный момент наконец наступил. Под толщей мерзлой земли ты лежишь в уютном дешевеньком гробу, потому что при жизни (которая никуда не делась, как выясняется) ты был изрядным мудаком и не оставил семье накоплений, на которые можно было бы припеваючи жить с учетом безумной инфляции хотя бы несколько лет. Видимо, у тебя — там, в земле, у _отпетого и захороненного_ — начинается истерика, раз ты прикидываешь, как быстро рухнет экономика после твоей смерти. Ничего. Это нормально. Так со всеми бывает в первый раз.

Дай себе время. Сдержи смех — постарайся экономить воздух, хотя откуда это в тесном гробу до сих пор есть чем дышать? Не спрашивай себя об этом, чтобы не запаниковать. Если, конечно, ты не безумный физик, которому захочется высчитать, как быстро закончится кислород в пространстве на половину кубометра — вся жилплощадь, на которую твоей семье хватило денег после всех этих лет мыканья по съемным однушкам. Спойлер: ответ в любом случае будет для тебя бесполезен. Поэтому, когда твое утро начнется с осознания того, что в стенках гроба у тебя просыпается клаустрофобия, а от шелковой подушечки — нелепого в своей изысканности посмертного аксессуара — ужасно чешется голова, спроси себя:  
Что ты будешь делать?

#  
Олег открыл глаза.

В непроглядной темноте невозможно было рассмотреть, где он находится, но непередаваемые тактильные ощущения несли в себе единственный возможный ответ.

Олег позволил себе глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Он не почувствовал ни притока уверенности, ни ожидаемых запахов — тонкой нотки свежего дерева и густого аромата влажной земли. Задаваться неуместными вопросами он не стал: как и в сотне других смертельно опасных ситуаций, в которые попадал Волков, сначала надо было действовать, а разбираться потом. Он сгруппировался, насколько это было возможно в узком не по размеру гробу, и с силой ударил в крышку. И еще раз. И еще.

Столько, сколько было нужно, чтобы слежавшаяся земля стала проваливаться внутрь, рассыпаясь комками и случайными заблудшими червями по телу и лицу, забиваясь в уши и рот. У Олега не было ни единой причины останавливаться. Холодная земля была безвкусной, только сушила горло и не давала дышать.  
Что ж.  
Можно было и не дышать.

#  
Стоя у края разрытой могилы, Олег оглядел обжитое кладбище, украшенное неровными рядами полузаросших памятников. Тихой лунной ночью вокруг не было ни души — ни корыстного некроманта, ни банды спятивших ведьм — и некому было придать происходящему маломальский смысл. Волков мимоходом задумался о том, уместно ли машинально употребленное понятие души теперь по отношению к нему самому, но на софистику не было настроения. Он оглянулся напоследок и скользнул взглядом по могиле с собственным именем и смертью, датированной прошлой зимой; бесшумно хмыкнул и кивнул сам себе.

Луна освещала дорожку, выводящую на главную аллею кладбища, и Олег направился по ней в поисках выхода. Не было нужды задаваться риторическим «что теперь делать»: он точно знал, куда хотел попасть.

#  
Рассвет после самой долгой ночи в жизни Олега застал его у железнодорожного вокзала. Солнце, еще даже толком не поднявшееся, с непривычки резало глаза, и Волков поспешил в прохладу зала ожидания, подумав при этом, что такая чувствительность больше пристала какому-нибудь дурному вампиру. На вокзале в это время было еще пусто, даже окошечко кассы было закрыто: видно, ночные поезда в городке со смутно знакомым Волкову названием не останавливались. Воспользовавшись отсутствием впечатлительных зрителей, Олег незамеченным прошел вглубь здания и закрылся в туалете.

Он плохо видел от грязи, забившейся под веки — ее никак не удавалось выскрести выпачканными в земле руками, но она, как ни странно, особенно и не мешала; видимо, давно отмерли все отвечающие за раздражение нервные окончания. С другой стороны, само зрение было на месте: Олег различал цвета и без особого труда фокусировал взгляд на предметах. Он наклонился над раковиной и начал методично смывать с себя кладбищенскую землю.

Ему не хотелось раздеваться — он до последнего пытался сохранить для себя надуманную интригу, — но земля неприятно перекатывалась под рубашкой и заваливалась за пояс брюк. Олег обреченно вздохнул, хотя до этого не дышал уже часа четыре: избавиться от рутинной привычки оказалось проще простого.

Он выглядел так же, как и полгода назад. У него даже ногти не отросли за это время — и волосы, так ужасно подстриженные накануне последнего возвращения в Венецию. Олег был точно уверен в том, что у гроба, в котором он очнулся, не было криогенных функций, а значит, его внешность просто восстановилась как по волшебству — стала такой же, как в день, когда его убили.

Его тело было почти нормального цвета, ну, может, чуть бледнее обычного. В голове неожиданно прорезался внутренний голос, почему-то с мерзкими интонациями Разумовского — с сарказмом отметил, что солярием гроб Волкова тоже не располагал. Олег с нетерпением ждал, не найдется ли у голоса мнения по поводу всего остального, но комментатор исчез так же непредсказуемо, как и появился.

Пять пуль в его теле.  
Точнее, четыре: Олег с интересом засунул палец в сквозную дыру на левом плече. Рана выглядела свежей, только немножко синеватой по краям — и крови, естественно, не было, потому что сердце Олега не билось уже черт знает сколько времени. «Наверное», — подумал Волков, с постным выражением лица разглядывая ранение в зеркало, — «если ходить без рубашки, дыра будет издавать прикольный свистящий звук». Надо было чем-то ее заклеить, еще не хватало быть героем комикса про тотальное одиночество.

Он отрешенно провел руками по собственному телу, из-за приглушенной чувствительности казавшемуся чужим. Погладил себя по животу, осторожно обвел большим пальцем забавную ямочку рядом с пупком. Решимость на этом закончилась, и Олег отвернулся от зеркала. Будь в этом смысл, он бы заморочился поисками бумажного пакета, чтобы подышать в него и успокоиться, но в его нынешнем состоянии смысла для Волкова вообще было пока маловато.

Он скользнул указательным пальцем по следам пули и потянул край раны, расширяя отверстие, потом пропихнул следом второй палец. Без зеркала копаться в себе было неудобно, и Олег, поморщившись, снова заглянул в него — зрелище было отвратительным и пошлым. Язык, безжизненно лежащий во рту, грузно перевалился, когда Олег опустил голову, чтобы посмотреть на свои пальцы, втиснутые до упора в разодранную рану на животе. Пулю удалось выцарапать, наверное, попытки с тридцатой.

Олег вымыл покрытые свернувшейся кровью руки и решил не трогать остальные пули — по крайней мере, пока не найдет хотя бы приличный пинцет. Он вытер живот салфеткой и аккуратно оделся в свой похоронный костюм. За дверью слышались голоса: вокзал просыпался, прибывали первые электрички, а значит, и он сможет уехать.

Олег напоследок окинул взглядом туалет, но ничего, кроме пули, лежащей на дне забросанной грязными салфетками мусорной корзины, и горстки земли на полу не выдавало присутствия самого ужасного сверхъестественного, которое только было на этом свете. Волков сосредоточенно застегнул пуговицы пиджака и посмотрел себе в глаза со всей уверенностью, на которую был способен.

Потом он засунул пальцы в рот и вытянул мягкий темный язык как можно дальше. Кусать пришлось несколько раз: не сразу удалось отделить его от корня по краям. Бесполезный после смерти кусок мяса Олег хладнокровно смыл в унитаз.

#  
Он сменил несколько электричек, пока добирался до Петербурга из области. Уже перед выходом в город Волкова остановила пара патрулирующих вокзал полицейских, но они мало чего смогли от него добиться: у Волкова получалось только беспомощно мычать. Когда полицейские поняли, в чем проблема, одного передернуло, а второй, постарше, только с сочувствием нахмурился. «Ни хрена себе! Тебя что, парень, пытали?» — Олег неопределенно пожал плечами, и его отпустили, неловко пробормотав какие-то пожелания напоследок — то ли здоровья, то ли отомстить.

#  
При жизни Олег больше доверял вокзальным камерам хранения, чем попеременно закрывающимся от банкротства банкам, и после смерти он был очень рад своей дальновидности. Никто бы не передал имущество восставшему из мертвых клиенту, зато его ячейка на Финбане была на своем месте: он исправно переводил за нее деньги на год вперед нечистой на руку, зато в силу этого вот уже несколько десятилетий совершенно неувольняемой заведующей.

В ячейке лежала сумка, собранная на случай побега: поддельный паспорт, простенький мобильный, пистолет, немного денег и смена одежды. Олег обрадовался старому кожаному пальто, нашедшемуся в тайнике, — несмотря на весну, в Питере было слишком промозгло, чтобы ходить в одном пиджаке. Наверное, это была просто старая привычка, ведь холода Волков уже не чувствовал.

Переодевшись и обретя новую жизнь в бюрократическом мирке паспортов безвременно почивших людей — какая ирония, — Олег отправился покупать билет на ближайший поезд, следующий в Сибирь.

#  
Он точно знал, куда надо было двигаться: цель тянула его к себе, издавая непонятный, необъяснимый зов. Олег всеми силами старался избежать этой формулировки, но факт оставался фактом: как самый стереотипный зомби, он чувствовал чужие мозги. Притягательные, благоухающие потаенными мыслями рассудки, перед которыми трудно было устоять.

Наверное, это было самой идиотской суперспособностью в мире. Волков смотрел на людей, но видел не лица, а то, что под ними, — ощущал новым чувством, открывшимся на замену старым живым. Развитые и запутанные, простые и неприхотливые. Кипящие. Простаивающие без работы. Свежие детские. Усталые и замороченные родительские. Просветленные мозги честных перед собой католических монахинь.

Каждая извилинка была как на ладони.

Олег долго разглядывал мозг девушки, которая монотонно вбивала его данные в компьютер. На верхнем его слое привычно крутились смазанными шестеренками рабочие мысли, однообразные, размеренные и безвкусные, забивающие эфир. Зато под ними скрывались чувства — раздражение и усталость, досада, обида, какая-то обреченность. Эта перепутанная кружащая масса была пряной и привлекательной, заставляла задерживаться и прислушиваться. Он оглянулся.

Нетерпеливо цокающая женщина за его спиной; бабушка, убирающая в сумочку паспорт и тут же беспокойно достающая его обратно; мрачный мужчина, стоящий с независимым видом, стараясь не принадлежать этой очереди; пара хихикающих девиц с рюкзаками. Они все были особенными и одинаковыми.

Олег забрал распечатанные билеты, скупо кивнул девушке за стеклом и ушел, не оглядываясь.

Ведущий его зов был уникальным, его невозможно было сравнить с фонящим присутствием мыслей обычных людей.

#  
Позже, сидя в одиночестве в купе, Олег похвалил себя за предусмотрительность. Ему не хотелось лишний раз маячить перед людьми — тем более, перед попутчиками, которым пришлось бы провести с ним эти дни. Волков прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что вызывал подозрения.

Сколько любопытных деталей крыло в себе отличие живых от умерших! Если бы Олегу по какой-нибудь безумной причине пришлось прикидываться зомби при жизни, он бы наверняка провалил тест. Дело было не только в отсутствии сердцебиения — его выдавала каждая мелочь.

Он отвык дышать от отсутствия необходимости в кислороде и забывал моргать, потому что не чувствовал привычной рези в пересохших глазах. Обмен веществ замер навечно, и теперь у Волкова не было нужды в еде, что за несколько дней точно привлекло бы лишнее внимание в интимной жизни плацкарта. Хоть Олегу и было любопытно, он боялся экспериментировать с пищей, подозревая, что любая еда, попавшая в его тело, будет только вызывающе гнить.

Трудно было сказать, почему функции организма отмирали так избирательно: почему он не мог шевелить языком, но почти нормально ходил, почему едва ощущал прикосновения, хотя, например, продолжал прекрасно слышать. У него плохо тянулись связки, из-за чего походка была немного скованной, а пистолет с трудом получалось удержать в руке. Целиться с севшим зрением тоже было неудобно, но Олег привык полагаться на рефлексы — а те почему-то остались с ним и в затянувшемся конце туннеля.

Перебитая пулей рука мешалась, и на второй день Олег заглянул к проводнице за иголкой и нитками, чтобы в полной мере почувствовать себя чудовищем Франкенштейна. Но отвлечься на книжные метафоры не получалось: мозг проводницы напоминал фуа-гра, и, если бы тело Волкова было немного живее, от оглушительного аппетита у него потекли бы слюни. Он выхватил швейный набор из рук женщины и быстро вернулся в свое купе, боясь сорваться. Наверное, так нарастал голод — сдерживать себя рядом с другими людьми становилось все тяжелее, от натруженных мозжечков било в нос своими особыми феромонами. Смешно: он сравнивал себя с чудовищем, хотя сам был намного страшнее.

Волков провел несколько суток, изучая в узком купе свое старое новое тело и открывшиеся возможности; во сне у него не было необходимости.

Приближение поезда к аномальной зоне Олег привычно ощутил новым безымянным чувством; усилившийся зов подсказал, на какой станции сойти.

#  
Он не сразу понял, что это не было никакой судьбой или мистическим единением душ — просто кому-то дали слишком мощный микрофон.

Зов, который тянул Олега из могилы и вел кокетливым шлейфом, издавал Разумовский, это было ясно и так. Это _чувствовалось_ в зове — читалось как затейливый почерк чужих извилин. Мозг Разумовского был уникальным — мозги в принципе были непохожи друг на друга, как кристаллики снежинок, но для Волкова Сергей всегда оставался подчеркнуто необыкновенным. Теперь он видел, почему.

Этот мозг действительно был гениальным, просто произведением искусства. Изысканный, как вычурная скульптура — казалось, он создан таким природой, хотя Волков явственно чувствовал подделку. Этот мозг отличался от других — скучных, заурядных, живых — своей неестественностью; какие-то части при пристальном взгляде оказывались гротескными, а где-то оставались незаконченные темные пятна. Под искусной подделкой скрывалось настоящее, то, что никогда не являлось для Олега загадкой: боль и страх, одиночество и неприятие. Волков обнаружил, что, оказывается, знал про Разумовского гораздо больше, чем ожидал.

Ключевая ошибка, закравшаяся в расчеты Олега, нашлась, когда с грохотом рухнула граница аномальной зоны.

Нет, Сережин мозг был по-прежнему там, даже — странное ощущение — как будто цельнее, чем прежде. Но он вовсе не был космически исключительным — это рупор Кутха возвел его в божество и разнес по миру.

А значит, не судьба вытащила его из могилы ради спасения умертвившего его друга. Просто еще одно стечение обстоятельств, в которое он вписался по собственной глупости.

#  
В решающий момент у него все получилось: тренировка в поезде принесла свои плоды. Олег избавился от пилота нужного ему вертолета и в упор застрелил полицейского, который конвоировал Разумовского. Управлять транспортом оказалось труднее, но Волков справился и с этим, не чувствуя угрызений совести за то, как Сергея в процессе мотало по салону. Олег не продумывал план спасения заранее — он не знал, что найдет на поле боя, — а теперь навязчивый оттенок утонченных Сережиных мозгов, к счастью, притупленных транквилизаторами, назойливо стучался в висок, отвлекая от курса.

«Как можно дальше», — думал Олег, держа глаза открытыми, а руками крепко сжимая руль, не давая себе обернуться, наброситься, разорвать шаткую оболочку, чтобы скорее добраться до сути. Разумовский валялся на полу без сознания, и Олег радовался, что тот не был свидетелем его слабости. Ничего, еще успеет.

Он посадил вертолет в ближайшем крупном городе на неухоженной набережной и уставился на воду. Интересно, если он пойдет на дно, его посмертное выживание продолжится? Было бы забавно жить среди рыб. Наверное, они бы даже не расстроились, когда он начал бы тоннами поглощать их мозги — после экологической катастрофы, до которой их довели люди, рыб такой ерундой уже не удивишь.

Разумовский что-то простонал в забытьи, и Олег сжал кулаки. Надо было поторопиться, пока действие седативных не закончилось для Сергея чем-то необратимым: в лучшем случае он превратился бы в ужин, а в худшем — в мире стало бы на одного зомби больше. Впрочем, может, зомби теперь были в тренде; у Олега не было инстаграма, чтобы проверить.

Большой город оказался пустым: то ли власти ввели чрезвычайное положение, то ли жители были добросовестно запуганы телевизором. Тут, правда, продолжали исправно работать магазины, изредка проносились машины, а на столбах красовалась свежая, не тронутая вандалами реклама, но люди ходили по улицам как-то нервно и спешили скорее скрыться в подъездах. Недалеко от оставленного вертолета Олегу встретилась неожиданная в советском пейзаже католическая церковь: ее двери были приглашающе заколочены досками, и Волков быстро перелез через исписанный проклятьями забор в поисках запасного входа в костел. Легко нашедшийся черный ход был заперт на обычный замок, и Волков выбил шаткую дверь плечом. Коридор, открывшийся перед ним, вел к каким-то комнатам: Олег быстро заглянул в них, ожидая встретить спрятавшихся от апокалипсиса воцерковленных беженцев, но просторные залы, скрывавшиеся за дверьми, были пусты. Наверное, их оставили под хозяйственные помещения, а может, при строительстве приход у костела был побольше, и здесь располагались часовни; Олег мало разбирался в архитектуре и еще меньше был в этом заинтересован. Его больше привлекла практичность строителей: в арки залов были врезаны тяжелые железные двери — видимо, при советской власти церковь использовали не совсем по назначению, но благодаря такому военному апгрейду помещения идеально подходили для целей Олега.

Он перетащил Разумовского в один из залов и принес ему одеяло, нашедшееся в подсобке рядом с закрытым парадным входом, — чтобы не лежал на голом полу. Чуть больше времени потребовалось, чтобы разыскать ключи от толстой двери, но и они в результате нашлись, заботливо спрятанные в ящике стола, принадлежавшего, вероятно, местному настоятелю.

За все это время Сергей так и не пришел в себя — правда, вид у него был смертельно уставший даже сквозь неестественный сон. На самом деле, причин выглядеть хорошо у него не было, Олег специально припомнил череду его скитаний: тюрьма, безумие, тюрьма, одержимость. Чудо, что он был жив, а то, насколько он осунулся и отощал, было вполне закономерно. Олег запер дверь, чтобы хоть как-то обезопасить Разумовского на время своего отсутствия (в первую очередь все-таки от себя), и отправился в город на поиски еды.

Успокаивающая медитативная готовка, которой Волков в прошлой жизни предпочитал предаваться вместо запоев, после смерти тоже грозила разрывом отношений. Пытаться готовить в нынешнем состоянии было бесполезно: без вкусов и запахов Олег не мог быть уверен в качестве созданных блюд. Впрочем, в приютившем их костеле и кухни-то не было, так что Волков сокрушался об утраченном хобби скорее по привычке, скрашивая себе прогулку по пустынному кварталу.

Работающий продуктовый нашелся на соседней улице — правда, там напрочь отсутствовала цивилизация в виде доверия к самообслуживанию, и Олегу пришлось долго требовательно и раздраженно мычать, указывая на нужные продукты, чтобы до продавщицы дошел его вымученный выбор.

Ее мозги были удивительно неаппетитными. Вялые и выцветшие от долгого неиспользования, они напоминали лежащие на витрине сероватые сосиски.

На обратном пути Олег размышлял, какими были его собственные — обугленные или замерзшие, склизкий комок или сжавшаяся в сухую горошину точка.

«Лоботомия в домашних условиях — какая эротичная прелюдия,» — ухмыльнулся внутренний голос кокетливым тоном Разумовского.

Олег, не удержавшись, бездыханно фыркнул, представив себе выражение лица Сергея. Наверное, пора было об этом задуматься: какой будет реакция Сергея на его чудесное воскрешение? Не поверит или решит, что опять сошел с ума? Испугается и сбежит? Он видел мозги Разумовского насквозь, но точно был уверен только в одном: что бы он ни почувствовал, любопытство пересилит все.

Это было в какой-то степени даже забавно — являться своему убийце после смерти. Олег рассмеялся бы, если бы мог.

#  
Сергей очнулся, когда на город уже опустилась ночь; Олег в это время сидел на ступеньках церкви и пытался рассмотреть звезды, стоявшие перед глазами сплошным мутным пятном. Видимо, это было все-таки чрезвычайное положение, ну, или городские власти отчаянно экономили на электричестве: никогда раньше Волков не встречал настолько непроглядной темноты в обжитом и процветающем центре. Фонари на улицах не горели, а свет, иногда вспыхивавший в окнах у жителей, стремительно гас, будто те боялись привлечь к себе лишнее внимание.

Обострившимся слухом Волков мгновенно различил раздавшийся шорох и сдавленный стон. Вяло дал о себе знать мозг Разумовского — полыхнул в момент пробуждения свежестью посыпавшихся догадок и подозрений. Олег поджал губы и постарался не обращать на него внимания.

Он хотел было войти, чтобы поставить Сергею поднос с едой, но не ожидал встретить Разумовского прямо под дверью, заглядывающего ему в лицо своими беспомощными синими глазищами. Его мозг изредка пробуксовывал, но неотступно набирал привычную скорость.

— Олег? — вдруг ошеломленно выдохнул Разумовский.

Волков поспешил захлопнуть дверь и повернуть ключ в замке.

Как, интересно, он собирался справиться с этим, когда даже сквозь толщу железа его окутывал дразнящий запах горечи и робкой надежды и горечи со странно знакомым сладковатым привкусом — видимо, это была привычная подстершаяся любовь.

Волкова перекосило от слащавости собственных попыток облечь новые ощущения в слова, и он немного взбодрился. Где-то он оставил купленный в магазине блокнот — кажется, на алтаре. Он должен был хотя бы попытаться.

#  
Ничего лучше в голову ему все равно не пришло, но с блокнотом и ручкой в руках Олег чувствовал себя преглупо, как будто изображал журналиста.

Когда он вернулся к Разумовскому, тот выглядел уже чуть более спокойным: он сидел на сложенном вдвое тонком одеяле, скрестив ноги, и, хмурясь, размышлял о чем-то. На вошедшего Волкова Сергей посмотрел с нетерпеливым ожиданием и почти незаметным удивлением.

— Прости меня, — повторил он серьезно и спокойно, суммируя задушенные поддверные всхлипы последних часов. Олег, помедлив, кивнул и приблизился к нему, копаясь по дороге в собственных чувствах.

Снедаюший его голод, усиливавшийся по мере приближения к аномальной зоне, после разрушения волшебного купола начал постепенно притупляться — не исчез полностью, но уже и не затмевал собой рассудок. Интересно.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — пробормотал Разумовский, глядя на него из-под упавших на лицо отросших прядей волос. Он явно играл, пытаясь его разжалобить, и Волков невольно ухмыльнулся уголком губ — просто по привычке. Сергей мгновенно считал его слабость и просиял: — Я так рад, что ты жив, — с облегчением сказал он. — На секунду мне показалось, что ты мне померещился, ну, знаешь, как призрак, явившийся за отмщением.

Олег кивнул, чувствуя крохотную толику удовлетворения.

— Расскажи, — начал Разумовский и осекся. — Не знаю, с чего начать, никак не могу вспомнить. Столько странных видений… Расскажи все? Как ты нашел меня, например?

«Взял след», — написал Олег в блокноте и продемонстрировал страничку недоумевающему Сергею. Он только пожал плечами, когда Разумовский возмущенно и требовательно уставился на него, и замер, ожидая, когда тот догадается сам.

Сергей открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вдруг резко выдохнул и прикусил губу. Он начал лихорадочно оглядывать Волкова, и, когда его взгляд наполнился ужасом, Олег коротко кивнул.

— Но как? — сипло проговорил Разумовский. Он поднялся на ноги и покачнулся, но шагнул к Волкову со всей решительностью. Олег был готов отступить в любой момент, но голод странным образом утих, свернувшись в какое-то тихое нашептывание. Мозг Разумовского напоминал помесь шальной ярмарки и кода из «Матрицы», но необходимость немедленно сожрать его становилась все слабее. Олег позволил себе немного расслабиться.

Он тут же пожалел об этом, когда Сергей, воспользовавшись его беспечностью, подлетел к нему и как-то поспешно и резко начал стаскивать с него пальто. Волкову очень хотелось расхохотаться, но истерика быстро прошла, когда Разумовский, стянув с него водолазку, ахнул и осторожно коснулся одного из зашитых черными нитками пулевых ранений.

Его голова все больше превращалась в карусель; Олег сжал его локоть на случай, если это было признаком приближающегося обморока. Сергей замер, но потом скользнул ладонью по шву на груди, потеребил небрежный узелок на плече, который Олегу пришлось завязывать с помощью зубов. А потом резко отодвинулся на шаг, наигранно деловито встряхиваясь и разминая пальцы, пряча испуг и какую-то недосформировавшуюся жалость за поставленным голосом и уверенными кивками головы:

— Что мы будем делать? У тебя есть план? Да чего я спрашиваю, даже если есть, это полная лажа, Волков, вот дай мне пару часов и рабочий ноутбук — вот тогда заживем!

#  
«Нагуглишь заклятье, что бы васкресить меня понастоящему?» — быстро написал Олег и ткнул блокнотом Сергею в лицо. Тот прищурился, фокусируя взгляд.

— Господи, Олег, что у тебя было по русскому языку, — он поморщился и выдернул ручку у Волкова из пальцев, чтобы исправить ошибки. — И кто вообще тебя надоумил писать в блокноте, что еще за каменный век. Тебе нужна штука, как у Хокинга, чтобы говорила за тебя. — Он милостиво вернул блокнот, когда Волков потянул его на себя, и послушно прочитал следующую появившуюся фразу:  
«Ты у меня уже есть»

— Разговор — выход из большинства неразрешимых ситуаций, — заявил Сергей, обличающе ткнув пальцем в грудь Олега, но в следующую секунду ойкнул и отдернул руку. — Прости! Тебе больно? По-моему, я задел шов, слушай, тебе их поменять надо, а то они же воспалятся и…

Повисла короткая пауза. Волков смотрел на Сергея вкрадчиво и понимающе. У Разумовского дрожали губы. Наверное, от беспомощности — он редко сталкивался с ситуациями, когда жизнь была сильнее его.  
Или смерть.

Олегу никак не надоедало раз за разом выделять про себя эту черту.

#  
— На самом деле, все просто, — заявил Разумовский минут через двадцать. Они сидели на полу плечом к плечу, и Олег в основном пытался отвечать на бесконечные вопросы и уточнения Сергея, который силился поставить ему диагноз. «Все просто» звучало издевательски, но Волков изобразил рукой приглашающий жест. — Ну вот чего ты иронизируешь, все действительно проще простого. Нам всего-то надо найти какого-нибудь некроманта и попросить его…

«Закопать?» — полюбопытствовал Волков. На лице Разумовского отразилась сложная борьба, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с хаотичным судом, вершившимся в его мозгу.

— Воскресить по-человечески, — осторожно сказал он.

«Если меня воскресить, я тут же умру от сотни разных пречин».

— Я столько времени был одержим Кутхом, — надменно фыркнул Сергей. — Предоставь это профессионалам, парниша. Я встречал демонов и магов, наслушался про несметное количество всяких богов. Не волнуйся, мы найдем их всех. Соберем волшебный консилиум. Ха! Подумать только, все это время в мире была магия!..

Олег перелистнул страничку в блокноте, но помедлил, прежде чем написать свою реплику. Почему-то фраза далась сложнее, чем все саркастические предыдущие, и ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы рука не дрожала предательски.  
«Я скоро начну гнить».

Сергей перегнулся через его плечо и, нахмурившись, попытался разобрать предупреждение.

— Скоро начнешь ныть? — недоуменно прочитал вслух он и с насмешкой перевел взгляд на раздосадованного Волкова. — Ну, давай, посмотрю, как у тебя это получится.

Олег подчеркнул последнее слово и повторил его печатными буквами, добавив зачем-то в конце злой смайлик.

— Я же вижу твое выражение лица, — развеселился Разумовский, из вежливости не перебивавший его в процессе написания. Он опять нетерпеливо заглянул в блокнот и перечитал последнее слово.

Волков наблюдал за ним краем глаза — как Сергей молча подался назад, чтобы облокотиться на стенку, и обнял руками колени. Он не поднимал взгляда и с преувеличенным интересом рассматривал собственные исступленно сжатые пальцы.

— Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, — после паузы сердито сказал он. — Не после того, как восстал из мертвых! — он сорвался на крик, но так и не взглянул на Волкова; сглотнул и отвернулся к высокому темному окну.

Они сидели в тишине, пока подоконник не осветила заря.

#  
Ноутбук для Разумовского удалось достать в ремонтном центре — туда залезть было проще, чем в начиненный сигнализациями компьютерный магазин. Сергей, конечно, поворчал по поводу устаревшей модели, но поспешил воткнуть в разъем флэшку и, нетерпеливо постукивая по панели, стал дожидаться, пока программа найдет сеть. Олег решил, что его можно было оставить в одиночестве: обычно Разумовский, лишенный доступа к сети хотя бы на неделю, возвращаясь в интернет, надолго пропадал для общества, — теперь же речь шла о нескольких месяцах. Воспользовавшись этим оправданием, Волков отправился обратно в город, чтобы найти Сергею одежду на смену тюремной форме.

Когда он вернулся, Разумовского уже не было в полуподвальном помещении, которое Волков перед уходом не стал запирать. Запаниковать Олег не успел, не мог или просто не хотел: ему хватило полминуты, чтобы дойти до освещенного главного зала, в котором Сергей нашелся уютно устроившимся в кресле прямо под распятием. На Олега он посмотрел рассеянно, неохотно отвлекаясь от экрана.

— Тут розетка за Иисусом, — пояснил он, по-своему интерпретируя вопросительный взгляд Волкова. — Я бы устроился на скамейке с молитвенником как примерный божественный аватар, но весь свет исходит отсюда. — Разумовский махнул рукой в сторону креста. Вероятно, вопросы на лице Олега еще оставались, потому что Сергей картинно повернулся в профиль, закинул ноги за подлокотник и мечтательно уставился в потолок, как будто позируя Волкову для картины. — Ты, наверное, спрашиваешь себя, почему «аватар», — вдохновенно заметил Разумовский, и Олег мысленно выругался. — Меня так называют в паре философских статей каких-то психованных ребят, которые пытаются возродить культ Кутха. Они везде постят мои фотографии, хорошо, не на кресте, неловко бы получилось.

Олег даже не пытался выглядеть заинтересованным: он аккуратно положил стопку одежды на алтарь перед Разумовским и направился обратно к выходу.

— Но есть и другие новости, — сдался Сергей. Он поелозил пальцем по тачпаду и удовлетворенно кивнул. — Я тут поискал… Ты слушаешь? — Олег демонстративно обернулся в дверном проеме, и Разумовский продолжил: — Здесь есть такая загвоздка, если бы тебя можно было определить как какую-то региональную разновидность зомби, мы бы могли попытаться тебя спасти своими силами — на Википедии полно всяких «народных рецептов». Но, как ни горько мне это констатировать, мой друг, в своей уникальности ты слишком преуспел, и большинство типов зомбаков достаточно специфически к твоему варианту не подходят, так что я их отмел. — Сергей что-то пролистал и в подтверждение своих слов указал на экран: — Вот нахцереры, например, не вылезают из могил, а ты вон, по церкви прогуливаешься как у себя дома. В Исландии есть драугры, но они реально ходячие мертвецы, а ты посмотри на себя, ты же после смерти только лучше стал! — Сергей осекся, но Волков мрачно ухмыльнулся и раздраженно махнул рукой, чтобы не отвлекался.

— Таким образом, дорогие слушатели, опираться мы можем только на самые бесполезные данные — истоки легенд про зомби, зачатки которых лежат в Гаитянском вуду. По сути, единственный момент, который сквозит через все легенды, — это упоминания колдунов. Ты точно уверен, что на кладбище никого не было? — Когда Волков покачал головой, Сергей вздохнул. — Стоило попытаться, насколько проще бы было. У меня есть еще одна теория, но она тебе не понравится.

Олег поднял брови и уселся на скамейку в первом ряду, изображая прилежного слушателя, но Разумовский не спешил делиться с ним своими домыслами и смотрел на него поверх экрана ноутбука, напряженно прикусив губу.

— Понимаешь, Кутху нужно было мое согласие: он не мог просто так занять мое тело. И он подловил меня, вынудил меня согласиться, когда мне уже не за что было цепляться, когда я все потерял… — Сергей перевел взгляд на открытые вкладки, чтобы избежать жалкой паузы. — Я тогда думал о тебе — только о тебе, как будто это помогло бы мне остаться в своем уме. А Кутх — он полон магии, он даже после собственной смерти умудрился наполнить ей людей. Ты читал новости? Люди с крыльями, люди с жабрами, люди с горшками петуний вместо головы! Я думаю, я мог случайно сфокусировать эту магию на тебе — значит, это дало такой же эффект. Видишь ли, все открывшиеся способности — ни больше, ни меньше, то, о чем эти люди мечтали больше всего на свете.

Олег не перебивал, но принял глубокомысленный вид. Он не стал вытаскивать из кармана блокнот, зная, что Разумовский и так догадается, какой вопрос он хочет задать. Сергей поднял на него глаза — неохотно, с горькой усмешкой.

— Пытаешься вспомнить, о чем ты мечтал перед смертью? Это же так просто, Олежек, — его голос дрогнул на исковерканном имени; Волков не любил это насмешливое сокращение, но произнесенное вслух и вознесшееся к куполу слово как будто на мгновение вернуло его в прежнюю жизнь. Разумовский сглотнул и закрыл лицо подрагивающей рукой. — Перед смертью больше всего на свете ты хотел жить.

#  
В костеле было так тихо, что нервный смешок Разумовского настиг Волкова запоздалым громом.

— Наверное, теперь тебе точно хочется откушать моих излишне гениальных мозгов.

Олег задумчиво посмотрел на него, а Сергей подмигнул, выглядя при этом только слегка виноватым.

— Извини за драматичность, конечно, я должен был начать с другого. Разумеется, есть куча способов вылечить это нетрадиционными методами. Для начала мы могли бы поискать живую воду — она, правда, может быть в другом мире, но это ерунда, найдем способ туда добраться. Потом, есть вариант поближе — тогда нам нужно в библиотеку. Когда я учился в Москве, случайно наткнулся на одну такую… Ну, знаешь, особенную. Не знаю точно, чем там промышляют, но они такие странные, могут и воскрешать по выходным дням, если только ты им книжки не задолжал. А если хочешь совсем быстро и чтобы никуда не ездить, я могу прямо сейчас вызвать какого-нибудь демона и продать ему душу, — Разумовский сиял, скороговоркой вываливая свои безумные методы, как будто сам верил в весь этот бред, но Олег не мог не улыбаться в ответ. — Хотя зачем какого-то! Только вчера на моем божественном теле оставлял свои порочные засосы Сатана, и что-то он до сих пор не перезвонил. Собирайся, Олег, мне кажется, пора спросить с него должок.  



End file.
